


A Very WhoTrek Birthday OR How the Doctor Rescued the Enterprise

by pushthegodamnbutton, wibblywobblytimeywimeystuff



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adipose, Birthday Party, Cassandra - Freeform, Daleks - Freeform, Gen, Sonic Screwdriver, The Silence, Vashta Nerada, Weeping Angels - Freeform, cyberman - Freeform, scavenger hunt, the enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushthegodamnbutton/pseuds/pushthegodamnbutton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblytimeywimeystuff/pseuds/wibblywobblytimeywimeystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Daleks have stolen the enterprise and kidnapped Kirk!  Spock and McCoy are now on a rescue mission.  Lucky for them, they have been able to recruit the universe's best time traveling hero to help.  Will the Doctor be able to fend off his enemies in time to save the captain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very WhoTrek Birthday OR How the Doctor Rescued the Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dammitjimimadoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitjimimadoctor/gifts).



> This is not a story, but an interactive scavenger hunt that we put together for our friend's 25th birthday. All you really need to do this is two people other than the birthday girl or boy and a few really basic craft supplies.

Spock:  Doctor, it is good we have located you.  This appears to be a new regeneration.  Or perhaps an old regeneration.  Perhaps you have not met us yet.  I am first officer of the USS Enterprise, Lieutenant Spock.  This is Dr. McCoy. We require your assistance immediately.

McCoy:  The Daleks have stolen the Enterprise and stashed it in some sort of fancy lock box.

Spock:  It is a multiverse container with a nonagonal temporal lock.

McCoy:  Like I said, fancy lock box, but Kirk is in there too.  So we need your help.

Spock:  Luckily, we were able to track the Enterprise to these space-time coordinates.  Your TARDIS should be able to translate them and take us there.   I also found this outside.  It may prove useful today.

_Birthday Girl opens her sonic screw driver and assembles it._

McCoy:  Great.  New screw driver.  I’m sure that’ll be _super_ useful.  Let’s get going then, shall we?

Spock:  Doctor, we need you to take us to the place indicated by those space-time coordinates.

_Birthday Girl has to figure out that the coordinates are her parents’ house, today.  Google can tell her the latitude and longitude ones and the “time” coordinate will be obvious.  We all drive there._

Spock:  It appears at least two of your companions have indicated this as a location requiring your attention.

McCoy:  Just unlock the damn door and let’s get inside.

Spock:  The technology on the enterprise has drawn both enemies and allies of yours, Doctor.  I suggest we proceed with extreme caution.

_Birthday Girl “sonics” the door and we go inside._

Spock:  Stay here.  Dr. McCoy and I will investigate for threats.

_We walk away._

McCoy:  Where the hell did that damn creepy statue go?  Turn around for one second and the décor starts walking away.

Spock:  A moving statue?  That’s illogical.  Unless…

_The angel appears with Birthday Girl.  We speak from the other room._

Spock:  Don’t blink, Doctor!  Don’t look away!

McCoy:  Spock, are you telling me that that damn thing will kill you if you don’t _look_ at it?!?!

Spock:  Yes, but the angel may also be holding one of the keys to the temporal lock.  Was the statue holding anything?

McCoy:  Yes, it had a funny box.  Like one of those children’s toys with the pegs.

Spock:  Doctor, we cannot get to you.  You must solve the puzzle without taking your eyes off the angel.  The key will be inside.  Dr. McCoy and I will find something to neutralize the angel.

_Birthday Girl solves the puzzle.  Our “angel” is in charge of making sure she doesn’t cheat.  In the mean time we put on our silence marks.  Then we enter with some sort of magic star trek weapon to kill the angel.  Presumably Birthday Girl will notice our marks.  We can put some on our faces, but let’s use something washable, please._

McCoy:  Spock, what the hell is on your face?

Spock:  My face?  You’re the one with marks on your face, Dr. McCoy.  What do they mean?

McCoy:  I don’t know! Dammit, man, I’m a doctor not a…. well, _Doctor_.

_We both look at Birthday Girl to explain._

McCoy:  How many are in there?  We have to find them all!

Spock:  Logically, Doctor, they are only here for the enterprise.  It is likely they have one of the keys.  They are not likely to surrender it until we capture them all.

_We let Birthday Girl count our marks and she begins her search for the 25 silences (all in the kitchen).  Once we’ve found them all, we give her the key and continue._

Spock:  Doctor, we have received an incoming transmission from a certain Madame Vastra.  She says she arrived here before you and is holding one of the keys.  She has asked to meet you in the “logical place.”

_If she asks what that means, Vastra was not specific.  The key will be hidden with pet snake._

McCoy:  Ok that’s three keys.  How many do we need?

Spock: Nine, total.  That’s why it’s a _nonagonal_ temporal lock.

McCoy:  Ok, six more.  Where to?

Spock:  There’s another incoming transmission, but there’s too much interference to understand it.  We’ll have to find the source of the radio interference.

McCoy:  Any ideas, Doctor?

_At this point she’s on a hunt for the TV in the cabinet in the living room, where the TV monster from the idiot’s lantern is taped up.  The TV will then pose a riddle which will lead her to the hidden key in the same room._

Spock:  The transmission is clear now.  It is from the adipose royal family.  They are holding one of the keys and will be more than happy to give it to you, but they require your services as an exchange first.  25 of their children have become stuck in the piano room.  We need to get them back to the adipose mother ship.

McCoy:  Wait, Spock, we can’t actually approach the adipose ship.  Those things have inducers on them.  If we get too close, we won’t be delivering the adipose babies; we’ll BE the adipose babies.

Spock:  I’m afraid Dr. McCoy is correct, Doctor.  You’ll have to throw the children into the collection receptacle.

_Birthday Girl throws the adipose in, and the adipose send the fifth key.  As she finishes, 25 “snowmen” (white balloons) appear._

McCoy:  What the hell are these?!?!

Spock:  It appears the Great Intelligence holds one of the keys as well.  You will have to melt the snowmen in order to retrieve the key, Doctor.  Dr. McCoy has an illogical fear of melting snowmen, so he is going to excuse himself.

_Balloon Popping Time!  The key can be in the last balloon which we will hold in reserve.  You can come back after the popping is done._

Spock:  No more incoming transmissions, Doctor.

McCoy:  Nothing for it but to head up those damn creepy stairs.

Spock:  Doctor, these shadows are not natural.  There is nothing casting them.  They can only be Vashta Nerada.  Do not touch them on your way up.

_We head upstairs through the obstacle course of black streamers.  The Vashta Narada key is at the top.  Also at the top is a cyberman.  Again an actor might be helpful here, but if needs be we can work something out._

Cyberman:  I hold one of the keys that you seek.  You hold seven of the keys that I seek.  I challenge you to a trivia contest.  If you can answer 25 questions correctly, I will give you my key.  If you fail, you will be deleted, and I will take your keys.

_Trivia contest!  Once that’s over, we give her key #8._

McCoy: Just one more key!  Where should we look, doctor?

_Let her look for Cassandra.  She’ll be in one of the bathrooms._

McCoy:  She has it!  But how do we get her to give it up?

_Hairdryer is obviously the right answer here!  Now _Birthday Girl_ can open the lock into her bedroom.  She’ll need all 9 keys and her screwdriver.  We go in and there is her Enterprise cake, your present (we’ll put a picture of Chris Pine on it), and the Daleks guarding them.  Also the crack in time will be in there._

McCoy:  Doctor, quick!  You have to destroy the Daleks before they exterminate us all!

_If she needs more help, Spock will chime in with “Use your sonic screwdriver” and then “open the crack in time more.”  At which point the daleks will be sucked in, and she will close the crack, again using the sonic.  Time for cake and presents!_

The end.

 

 

 

** CYBERMAN TRIVIA **

1)      What is Captain Kirk’s middle name? _Tiberius_

2)      What does the Doctor save Rose from on the day they meet? _Mannequins_

3)      What planet are the Slitheen from? _Raxacoricofallapatorius_

4)      What British monarch founded Torchwood? _Queen Victoria_

5)      When the Doctor meets Satan, he is on an “impossible planet” orbiting what? _A Black Hole_

6)      Who is Prime Minister Saxon really? _The Master_

7)      When the doctor becomes human, where does he store his Time Lord self? _In a fob watch_

8)      What is the name of the Doctor’s daughter? _Jenny_

9)      What famous mystery novelist do the Doctor and Donna meet? _Agatha Christie_

10)   When the Doctor visits the first the first Martian colony, what is threatening the crew? _The water_

11)   In what city does the Doctor meet seemingly real vampires? _Venice_

12)   For what purpose was the pandorica created? _To imprison the Doctor_

13)   What is “Stormaggedon’s” real name? _Alfie Owens_

14)   How do the Silence prevent the Doctor from noticing that Amy is missing? _They replace her with a doppleganger or “ganger”_

15)   Where is the Doctor’s grave? _Trenzalore_

16)   What does the Soviet submarine find on the bottom of the ocean? _An Ice Warrior_

17)   Who sits beside Chekov when steering the ship? _Sulu_

18)   What color is Vulcan blood? _Green_

19)   What is Chekov’s first name? _Pavel_

20)   What is the registry number for the star ship Enterprise in the original series? _NCC-1701_

21)   What powers a starship? _Matter/antimatter reactor_

22)   What is the meaning of Uhura’s name? _freedom_

23)   What is Sulu’s first name? _Hikaru_

24)   What was Spock’s mother’s name? _Amanda_

25)   What is Captain Kirk’s brother’s name? _George Samuel Kirk_

**Author's Note:**

> We spent less than $20 on this total. If anyone would like an exact list of supplies needed, I can get one together. This obviously won't translate perfectly to every house, so you might have to get creative.
> 
> There are also pictures, if anyone is interested, but I don't know how to post them yet, so I'll have to figure that out.


End file.
